The present invention relates to systems that incorporate a display, such as are used as television or video monitors, computer monitors, or game system displays.
Presently, most displays are only able to provide one video, television program, game, etc. to all viewers of that display. As an example, all players of a given video game view the same images on the monitor, and as a result, different visual information cannot be provided to different players unless a more complex and more expensive type of display is used, such as a head mounted monitor.
Similarly, present displays that can provide more than one television program, game, or video at the same time require all viewers to view images from each of the displayed television programs, games, or videos, such as by splitting the display screen image or by providing a picture within a picture. Moreover, the audio portion of only one such television program, game, or video can be provided at a time for that audio-portion to be audible.
It is therefore desirable to provide a “screen sharing” system in which two or more viewers using the same display can each be provided with different images on the display in a manner that does not require each viewer to also view the images intended for another viewer. It is also desirable to provide system that may be configured to provide each user who is “sharing” a screen with another user the ability to receive the audio portion associated with the images or content being viewed by that user.